1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a computer bezel, particularly to a computer bezel having a pivotable drive cover.
2. The Related Art
A computer generally has a data storage device, such as a floppy disk drive or a CD-ROM drive, attached to a computer enclosure for storing and accessing data. A side panel or a top panel of the computer enclosure is detachable associated with the computer enclosure for facilitating assembling of the data storage device to the computer enclosure. However, the side panel or top panel is usually attached to the computer enclosure by bolts, so the disassembling thereof from the computer enclosure is time-consuming and laborious.
To counter the above problem, a data storage device is attached to a computer enclosure through an opening defined in the computer enclosure. Though a front panel integrated with the computer enclosure is not required to be detachable from the computer enclosure during assembling of the data storage device, a bezel which engages with and blocks the front panel is required to be detached from the computer enclosure when an operator needs to assemble the data storage device to the computer enclosure. The bezel is assembled with a power switch and some direction lamps, so detaching the bezel from the computer enclosure is laborious.
Normally, the bezel is configured to the computer enclosure in a specific manner according to the mating structures thereof. Therefore, when configuration of the computer enclosure is changed, the bezel is required to be replaced with another one thus incurring additional cost.